


Cherry Blossom Bonfire, two weeks later

by aridseas



Series: Cherry Blossom Bonfire [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridseas/pseuds/aridseas
Summary: Masaki and Jun are two young men unfortunate enough to be born into a place where only women of the Shogun are allowed to reside. Raised from birth to be female to avoid detection and certain death, they simply wanted to pass each day peacefully at the Ooku, but a chance encounter with Sakurai Sho turns their little world upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet in response to prompts from the Timestamp fic meme. For autumnarashi and clarice_dragon on LJ.

"Ahh..."

Masaki's back arched as Sakurai's lips wrapped around a nipple and lapped at the hardened bud, his mouth liquid hot and burning everything it touched. His entire body was on fire, and had been on fire for as long as the candles had begin burning on the walls. 

Night had barely fallen upon them when Sakurai took him by the hand and led him into his rooms, his intent as clear as the sky earlier in the day when they took a leisurely stroll around Sakurai's generous estate. It was unbelievable to even be able to walk out in the open without supervision, without the invisible collar around his neck and a tether that kept him chained to the Edo Castle at all times. 

Masaki had lingered in particular by the cluster of cherry trees that were on Sakurai's land, head tilted up with closed eyes as he breathed in their scent. Everything had been so perfect, from the lone cherry blossom petal that caressed his cheek on its way down to the ground, to Sakurai's arms slipping around him from behind, to the soft kiss to his bared neck.

"Your mind is wandering," Sakurai chided suddenly, his voice lower and gruffer than usual, plainly colored by lust as his hips continued to move against Masaki's, perhaps even picking up slightly in speed and force as if to punish him for it. 

"S—sorry... ah— nngh—..." Strong and steady, each thrust brought forth waves after waves of pleasure until, at last, Masaki's lips parted in a cry as he allowed himself to drown once again.

Masaki was still gasping for breath, coming down from the peak which Sakurai had skilfully brought him to, when he felt the other man gently cradling his body to his. Heedless of the stickiness between their bodies, Sakurai brushed Masaki's hair aside with care and dipped his head for another reverent kiss to the birthmark that covered much of his left shoulder. 

Masaki stirred at the touch. "Sho?"

"Shh... Let me enjoy this moment." Sakurai kissed his shoulder again. "I still cannot believe you're actually here."

Neither could he.

Masaki could still remember the shock that had rippled through the entire Ooku when the Shogun singled him out out of the blue that day. A powerful lord had taken an interest in him, according to the letter of summons, and he was to be given away as part of a trade that would benefit both sides. His knees had nearly given out from under him when he arrived in the great hall and came face to face with Sakurai Sho, dressed from head to toe in formal garb, his solemn expression never flickering.

His eyes, however, had come alive instantly.

Masaki had barely paid attention to the delegate reading out the entirety of the letter. They were to leave that night, as it would take well over a week before they reached Sakurai's estate. Masaki had felt lightheaded, his mind awhirl as it struggled in vain to wrap around so big a concept that it took his breath away just trying to take it all in. It had been Yukari and Jun who urged him into a deep curtsying bow, who bore most of his weight as they rose together and ushered him out of the great hall to gather his things.

Still, Masaki had come out of his stupor once he and Jun reached the room, sinking to his knees despite Jun's lended support, his eyes filling as the full weight of what was going on finally hit him. 

He was freed. He was leaving.

He was never going to see Yukari and Jun again.

 

"I don't want to leave you both," Masaki managed between sobs as he clung onto Jun's hand as if it was his only lifeline. "I can't leave, I just can't—"

"You were already selfless once, Masaki." Jun gently pried Masaki's hand off his and, after giving it a squeeze, let him go. "You can be selfish and think about yourself for a change, you know."

Masaki didn't know what to say, but it didn't stop him from trying. As he opened his mouth to protest, Jun rested a finger lightly against his lips, stilling him. 

"I would rather you be thousands of miles away from us and happy," he said, voice cracking with suppressed emotion yet somehow managing to smile through unshed tears of his own, "than stay by our side and continue to be an empty shell of a person."

Go forth and seek your happiness. You have our blessings, and you will forever be in our hearts.

 

"Still wandering?"

Sakurai's rumble of amusement beneath his cheek jolted him from his reverie. He hadn't even noticed that Sakurai had taken him into his arms and guided his head to rest upon his chest somewhere along the way.

"Still wandering," Masaki agreed as he shifted against Sakurai, letting out a quiet sigh as the other man tightened his embrace. 

He was going to miss everyone at the Ooku, most of all his lovely birth mother who had taught her everything she had known, and of course Jun, his beloved half-brother, their lives bound together by far more than a twist of fate. Not a day was going to pass without them being in his thoughts.

But he also knew, deep inside, that his heart was home at last.

 

-END-


End file.
